Carousel
by procrastinateland
Summary: An alternate ending to "Bon Bon The Birthday Clown" in which everybody's favorite fighting triangle crashes something that turns into everything. (Also on Wattpad)


_And it's all fun and games till somebody falls in love. But you already bought a ticket and there's no turning back now_ \- Melanie Martinez, Carousel

* * *

57 missed calls to Marco Diaz courtesy of Star Butterfly. He cares, right? There must be a perfectly logical explanation for him not to pick up the phone even after her 57 attempts. Oh wait. That logical explanation is Jackie. Of course he wouldn't pick up the phone. He's busy on his stupid date with Jackie. Star wasn't envious, positive. It was just Janna's dead asleep, Glossaryck's probably also napping and that leaves her to do what exactly? Watch over a gravestone? Wait until the 100 year dead clown rises like the great pumpkin? Marco seemed like a better option, even if he didn't pick up 57 times...

Star wasn't envious, right? Maybe its just the boredom getting into her head. Yeah that's it. No envy here. Though... wouldn't it be nice to know just what their doing? There's no harm in checking up on your best friend, right? Gotta make sure he's not making any bad choices. Oh who is she kidding, the issue at hand involves the Safe Kid, the voice of reason, the mom friend. Of course he wouldn't make any dumb decisions. But just a quick look at their date, and we'll call it a night. There's no harm in that. Maybe even Bon Bon could finally come out of hiding. Yeah that'll be nice. Hopefully Star could be at ease just after one tiny glimpse...

But, before any glimpsing could happen, she need a spying spelling. And to get that, there was Glossaryck to stop her.

"Spying always leads to crying," He says.

"Don't do that Star," He says.

The problem with that was she was in fact Star Butterfly and Star Butterfly will do as she pleases. Eclipsa may have been a bad girl with her monster boyfriend and all, but Star trusted her enough to recite her spell and know it probably won't cause an apocalypse (probably). Sure, Marco may have gone insane and a little purple after their past encounter with Eclipsa, but he's fine now. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Marco's back to his usual awkward sweaty self again but now with a chance. With Jackie. And teeth weren't shed like cat and dogs were during rainfall. Though, oddly enough, Star has never seen an actual cat or dog fall from the sky as it rained (unless it was her own doing, of course). Maybe it wasn't the teeth she should have been worried about, but the tears.

Taking one final look at the oozing glowing words, Star took a deep breath and recited, "I summon the All-Seeing Eye, to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden."

There was more anger in tone than she would have liked to notice.

And after stealing a glimpse of reality from the all-seeing eye, Star should have been okay after this point. She should have seen Marco doing okay and Jackie.. okay... She should have called it a night and left after seeing them having fun (without her, no less). Marco deserves to have fun. And so does Jackie. They both deserve it. But that was the thing, though. Star wasn't happy about it like she had been before. And she wanted to be. She wanted to be happy for Marco that he's coming out of his shell. Happy that Marco is finally having a real conversation with Jackie. Happy that Marco and Jackie are happy together. But she wasn't, and that's when things started to escalate.

For example, when looking at the tear of space and time in front of her, she didn't see Marco, or Jackie, or anyone for that matter. Just an empty void of nothingness. And maybe a little combo of purple and orange, who knows. It was just nothingness. Star knew something was up, but hopefully it was just her.

"Maybe I should just wait for Bon Bon," Star muttered, looking down at her wand. "He'd be someone to talk to."

Looking up again at the void of purple and orange nothingness, it had changed. Not too terribly, but just enough to notice something was definitely wrong, and it definitely wasn't just her.

And then the escalation started to really pick up. A yellow triangle was there a flash, just floating there. It took Star by surprise, making her instinct kick in, wand out and ready to fight. She didn't fire anything, but any sudden movements and say hello to narwhals and rainbows.

The triangle still floated there in the void, unflinching. It seemed to have been smiling, but with no mouth it was impossible to tell if it actually was. Star instantly recognized it to be the weird pyramid on Earth's currency Marco told her was called "The Illuminati", except now it was yellow? Maybe this "Illuminati" has more powers than Star previously thought. It was absurd, really.

"Whoa, no need to get your horses in a spin!" It spoke, not skipping a beat in replying. "Name's Bill, nice to meet cha."

"Star dropped her defenses. Hopefully it was just the boredom getting to her head. Yeah, that had to be it. No envy here.

"It's all fun and games till somebody falls in love, you, oh-oh, you've fallen hard." It said dripping with confidence and the truth of reality.

"There's nothing you can do now, that special someone has already hit his head hard falling for their special someone, who isn't you. But there's always someone I can do about it. All I ask is a small favor..," It looked at her with a blue eye before continuing in a more desperate tone, "in return."

There was something about this whole atmosphere that made Star question her life choices. Maybe it was just the envy talking.

Yeah, that had to be it.


End file.
